


Situation Infatuation

by fanmoose12



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, also hange and levi are dumbasses in love but i'm not going to apologise for that, and there are a lot of swear words!, but that just how levi talks smh, this is so cheesy..... literally one of the cheesiest things i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanmoose12/pseuds/fanmoose12
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt: May I request a one shot where hanji goes to this cafe a lot to hear a pianist play and said pianist is Levi.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Levi, Hange Zoë/Levi
Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705417
Comments: 12
Kudos: 103





	Situation Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> this is defitenely not proof read..... so probably be prepared for a lot of mistakes............

It was Hange’s favorite café. It was situated perfectly between her workplace and her apartment, and she liked its calm and cozy atmosphere. She also liked the people who worked there – the owner of the café was her college friend Erwin and Hange’s childhood friend Mike worked in the kitchen.

So she frequently visited the place, coming with Moblit or her other coworkers to relax after a long day of work with a cup of soothing tea, or stopping by to drink a cup of coffee with her friend Nanaba, chatting softly and enjoying Mike’s delicious cupcakes.

Every Friday, there was an evening of live music, and Hange came every week to listen to the soft sounds of the piano, that stood in the corner.

She did not, of course, come to gawk at the insanely attractive pianist with black hair and the most piercing grey eyes she had ever seen. She did _not,_ because she didn’t find him attractive. _At all_. It’s just… he was really good at playing the piano and Hange lost herself in watching how his long and slender fingers pressed the keys, how he moved his hands across the instrument, never missing a single note. And that was all she liked about him! Surely she didn’t enjoy looking at his sharp and scowling face or his black shiny hair that obscured his beautiful eyes.

However, Hange couldn’t help but notice that all the songs he played were melancholic and more than a little bit sad. The more she watched the man, the more she wanted to unravel his mystery. He seemed lonely, so very lonely, and Hange wanted to know his story. She wanted to befriend him, to know more about him, maybe even put a smile on his permanently scowling face.

* * *

One evening, as she was once again mesmerized by the sight of the man, bended slightly over the piano, as his fingers danced over the keyboard, Hange got an idea.

She noticed, a long time ago, that from time to time, in between the songs, the man rose from his seat and exited the café, using the back door.

And this evening Hange, curious, decided to follow him.

When she walked outside, she saw the man, leaning against the brick wall and smoking a cigarette, his face raised up to stare at the night sky. Hange stopped dead in her tracks, unable to take her eyes away from the scene in front of her. She couldn’t stop staring at his long fingers, which held a cigarette, at the way he inhaled it, releasing the smoke slowly and watching the small cloud disappear into the night.

Looking at him like that, Hange was having problems remembering that she just wanted to befriend the man. To be honest, she was having problems remembering why the fuck she even decided to follow him in the first place.

“Do you want something, four-eyes? Or are you going to just keep staring at me like a creep?” the man asked, finally turning to face her. His voice was deep and husky, and yeah, Hange definitely needed to take a grip on herself.

So she shook her head and put a radiant, cheerful smile on her face.

“Hi!” she exclaimed, taking a step closer to the man. He didn’t make a move and just stood there, regarding Hange with furrowed eyebrows, his face set in an expression of annoyance.

Hange didn’t let it faze her. She was used to people looking at her like that, after all.

“I just wanted to tell you how talented you are! I’ve been coming to this café for a long time and-“

“I noticed.” The man told her quietly, looking away from her and taking another drag of his cigarette.

“Huh?”

“I noticed that you come here a lot.” The man repeated and his face became even more annoyed than before. “It’s very hard not to. You and your friends are very fucking loud, four-eyes.”

Hange chuckled awkwardly in reply, her hand coming to scratch her head shyly. This conversation didn’t seem to go the way she planned.

“Well, as I said, I wanted to compliment your skills. And to introduce myself.” Hange extended her hand, her eyes lightening up with amusement at the man’s obvious confusion. “I’m Hange Zoe.”

The man stared at her for a couple of seconds, bringing the cigarette to his lips and inhaling it deeply. He then put out the cigarette and flicked the butt of it to the nearest trashcan.

Hange still stood with her hand outstretched, waiting for his reply.

The man turned away from her and opened the door to the café, ready to go back inside.

“Oi!” Hange cried out, grabbing him by the shoulder. “It’s very rude to just ignore other people like that!”

“Well, I am very rude person,” the man replied, walking into the building, even though Hange’s hand was still on his shoulder. “I’m not going to tell you my name. _Hange Zoe_.” the man huffed arrogantly. He shook Hange’s hand off him and disappeared behind the door.

Hange stared after him, confused by what just happened. A moment later, though, a big grin appeared on her face, as she thrusted her hands inside her pockets and chuckled softly.

So he didn’t want to tell her his name, huh? Well, that just meant that Hange had to find it out some other way. 

* * *

So the next Friday Hange, armed with her new-found information, followed the man outside again.

He was once again smoking, leaning against the brick wall and staring up at the sky.

When he noticed Hange standing next to him, he sighed and rolled his eyes. 

“Fuck off, four-eyes. I told you already I’m not going to tell you my name.”

“I don’t need you to,” Hange’s lips curved into a shit-eating grin, as she clasped her hands behind her back. “I already know it. _Levi Ackermann._ I also know that you are 29 years old and you’ve been working at this café for two years. Apart from playing the piano every Friday, you also work here as a janitor and sometimes as a waiter.”

The man gave her an unimpressive look, throwing away his cigarette and crossing his hands on his chest. “Have you been stalking me, four-eyes?”

Hange huffed. “As if I needed to. I just asked Erwin and he told me everything I wanted to know. And I’ve told you already, my name is Hange Zoe, stop calling me four-eyes.”

“Should I call _Dr. Zoe_ then?”

“Huh?” Hange widened her eyes in surprise. “How did you-“

Levi gave her a flat look. “You’re not the only one who can ask Erwin about shit.”

“Aha!” Hange pointed her finger at him, smiling victoriously. “You were interested in me too!”

“Keep dreaming, four-eyes,” Levi grumbled, waving Hange’s hand away from his face. “I just asked Erwin why you are such a weirdo, and he started blubbering some stupid shit about you.”

“Oi, Levi, c’mon!” Hange whined as she followed him inside. “We should become friends! I know you want to!”

Levi turned around to face her. His eyes were narrowed, as he gave Hange his most terrifying glare. Hange didn’t even flinch. “What makes you think I want to be friends with a freak like you?”

“The fact that you still talk to me?”

Levi rolled his eyes and started walking away from Hange. “I don’t do friends.”

“Mark my words, Levi!” Hange shouted after him, waving her hands around. “I’ll make you my friend! You can’t escape from me!”

“What a weirdo,” Levi muttered, although his lips involuntarily curved into a smile.

* * *

One evening, Hange visited the café by herself. Usually she came together with her friends, but Moblit was out of town visiting his family and Nanaba was too busy with her work. And Hange, despite her typical cheerfulness and easy-goingness, preferred to be left alone for tonight. This week had been rather stressful for her, with so much work to do, and Hange felt tired to the bone.

As she sat at her favorite table, holding a cup of green tea in her hands and listening to Levi playing the piano, Hange felt her mind go numb, the peaceful atmosphere and relaxing sounds of Levi’s music soothing her. Soon she felt her eyelids grow heavy and Hange laid her head on her hands just for a second, just to let her eyes rest.

She didn’t notice how she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Hange woke up with a start, as she felt how someone tentatively laid a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it awkwardly, but gently.

“Oi, Hange, there is no need to cry about some asshole. I’m sure you can find yourself someone ten times better than that idiot.

Hange’s lips immediately curved into a smile as she recognized Levi’s gruff voice.

Wait, what did he said?

Hange lifted her head to stare at him.

“Levi, what are you talking about?”

“What? I was just trying to comfort you. You are obviously heartbroken over the break-up with that shitty boyfriend of yours.”

“Huh?” Hange blinked a few times to make sure she wasn’t still sleeping. Levi was surely spouting some nonsense right now. “Levi, I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“Yeah, I know you don’t anymore, that’s why I brought you a cake,” he showed her the tray with another cup of tea and a plate with a piece of Hange’s favorite chocolate cake.

Hange stared at the tray, her mouth filling with saliva at the sight of such delicious food. She grabbed the plate from Levi’s hands and immediately started to stuff her face with cake. 

“Disgusting.” Levi commented, sitting at the table across from Hange and staring at her. “You eat like a wild animal, Hange.”

“It’s so delicious!” Hange smiled happily at him, her mouth and cheeks already dirty with chocolate. “You should try it, too, Levi!” She outstretched the fork with cake to Levi, waiting for him to take a bite.

“I’m not going to do it.” Levi crossed his hands on his chest, scowling at Hange.

The smile on Hange’s lips grew wider as she moved the fork closer to Levi’s mouth. “ _C’mon,_ just a little bite!” She said in a sweet voice.

“No.”

“Please.”

“I said no.”

“ _Pretty please?_ ” Hange made her best rendition of puppy eyes.

Levi huffed, cursed and then bended over, putting the fork in his mouth and eating the offered piece.

Hange beamed. “And?” she asked impatiently. “Did you like it?”

“It’s fine. Guess, Mike really knows how to cook.”

“By the way,” finished with her food, Hange put her chin on her hand, studying Levi intently. “How did you know that it was my favorite one?”

“How do you think? I asked that giant Mike.”

Hange’s lips curled into a sly smile. “I thought Mike’s shift ended at six? It’s half past nine already.”

Levi turned his head away from her, but Hange could swear she saw a faint blush on his cheeks. “I called him.”

“Oh my god!” Hange clasped her hands in delight. “Levi, that’s so nice of you! Thank you!”

“Don’t mention it. You just looked really shitty today, and I hated it.”

“Thank you, Levi, really, I appreciate it more than you think,”Hange said softly. To be honest, she appreciated Levi’s gesture more than she probably should, as a warm, pleasant feeling settled in her stomach. “But I still don’t understand what you meant earlier. With that whole break-up thing.”

“Huh? Weren’t you crying over something? I thought it was because that idiot dumped you.”

“What idiot?”

“The one you always come with? The guy with a constantly constipated face.”

Hange giggled at Levi’s description. “Do you mean Moblit? But, Levi, we aren’t dating. We’re just friends.”

Levi narrowed his eyes. “Then what the fuck have you been crying about?”

Hange awkwardly scratched her head. “I wasn’t crying? I just fell asleep on the table.”

Levi stared at her in disbelief. “You… you _what?_ You were sleeping this whole time? What the fuck, Hange?”

Hange burst out laughing and the crease between Levi’s brows deepened.

“Unbelievable.” He continued. “And here I was worrying about you like some idiot, thinking you were heartbroken, and you… you just fell asleep! In the café! Which was full of people!”

“I had a pretty crazy week,” Hange tried to explain in between her laughs.

“You’re a goddamn weirdo, Hange.” Levi said in exasperation.

When her laugh had subdued, Hange smiled softly at Levi. She covered his hand with hers.

“That was very sweet of you, Levi, thank you once more.”

It took Levi a couple of seconds to register Hange’s words as he couldn’t look away from their joined hands. His heart started to beat faster and he felt his hands becoming clammy. He couldn’t decide if he liked this feeling inside of him or not, but he didn’t want Hange to move away.

But he also had a reputation, and he couldn’t just sit there, holding hands with Hange as though he was some love-struck idiot. Because he was _not_ some love-struck idiot.

So Levi threw Hange’s hand away from him, swiftly getting to his feet.

“It’s getting late, four-eyes. Go home and get some sleep for fuck’s sake.”

“Yes, sir!” Hange mockingly saluted to him and also rose from her seat. She grabbed her bag and put on her jacket.

Before she walked out of the café, she grabbed Levi by the shoulder and leaned it to kiss him on the cheek.

“I told you we will become friends!” she exclaimed loudly, trying to be louder than her wildly beating heart.

This whole exchange with Levi was confusing her. Hange thought she was just a nuisance to Levi, but tonight he showed that he actually cared about her.

 _As a friend_ , Hange had to remind herself, he cared about her only as a friend. Or maybe, he just pitied her.

Whatever the case, Levi didn’t like her, especially in the way _Hange_ liked him. He was tolerating her, and Hange shouldn’t even hope for something more.

So Hange waved at Levi one last time and then headed home, trying to get Levi’s impossibly beautiful eyes out of her mind.

* * *

One time, Hange came to the café too early and found Levi in the process of setting up the piano.

She came to stand next to him, leaning over the instrument and watching how Levi’s fingers delicately pressed the keys.

“You know, my mother always wanted to make some kind of artist out of me,” Hange began with a wistful smile. “She tried to teach me the piano and guitar, made me join the singing and dancing classes. And I was terrible at all of them.”

Levi raised his head to look at her. “And why am I not surprised?”

“Oi, that was rude!” Hange laughed, smacking his arm.

“Levi?” Hange called as a new idea appeared in her head. “Will you teach me how to play the piano?”

“You just told me you were terrible at it.”

“Maybe, I just didn’t have a good teacher.” Hange replied, smirking.

Levi silently studied her face for a long moment. Then he cursed and moved over to make a place for Hange at the bench.

“Come here.”

“Yay!” Hange happily exclaimed, as she sat next to Levi. “What do I do?” she asked, her fingers hovering above the keys.

Levi slapped her hands away. “For now you do nothing, and just watch what I’m doing. We’ll get to practice some other time.”

Hange sighed, a pout appearing on her face, but she complied. She pressed closer to Levi and laid her head on his shoulder. He tensed for a second, but then relaxed and resumed his check-up of the instrument.

Hange watched his every movement, a small smile painting her features. This warm feeling in her chest, the same one she got every time Levi was next to her, returned.

Hange thought, fleetingly, that she wanted this moment to last forever.

And that’s when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Hange jumped and whirled around to see whose hand it was.

Behind her stood Erwin, his hands on both Hange and Levi’s shoulders. There was a warm and a little apologetic smile on his lips.

“Is everything ready for tonight, Levi?”

Hange abruptly stood up.

“I… I need to go!” she said a bit too loudly. “Levi, Erwin, goodbye! Have a nice evening!” Hange waved at them and then hurried towards the exit, her mind reeling from what had just happened.

Just moments ago, she was pressed so closely to Levi, her head lying on his shoulder and it was… it was a rather intimate position, and Hange couldn’t understand why Levi didn’t push her away. Surely, he wanted to, right?

Hange furiously shook her head, trying to clear her mind. Levi was such a nice guy! Such kind and caring friend, and Hange was ruining their friendship with her stupid, improper feelings.

Hange had to stop being so greedy and appreciate what she already had with Levi. She had to start treasuring their tentative friendship and stop hoping for something more and imagining something that definitely wasn’t there.

* * *

Hange decided to put some distance between them, so the next time she came to the café, she just waved at Levi in greeting and then focused on her conversation with Moblit. It was hard for her to restrain herself from stealing small glances at Levi, but she always made sure to watch him while he wasn’t looking.

Moblit kept looking weirdly at her the whole time, noticing her strange behavior, but thankfully, because he was a really good friend, he said nothing about it.

In the following weeks, Hange continued in the same manner. She spoke to Levi only when he was the one to initiate the conversation and she stopped herself every time she wanted to touch him.

One time, as he was passing her the cup of coffee, their fingers accidentally brushed and Hange pulled her hand away so swiftly, the cup fell to the ground.

Levi cursed at her for making a mess. He hid his face from Hange, beginning to clean the floor, but as she accidentally made an eye contact with him, Hange saw something weird in his gaze. Levi’s eyes had a hurtful look in them, but Hange just shook her head, convincing herself that she just imagined it.

* * *

Two and a half weeks later, Levi was fed up with her bullshit.

Hange was chatting with Nanaba, when Levi came to her and grabbed her by the shirt, yanking her up and starting to drag her away.

“Levi! What-- what the fuck?”

“Shut up, four-eyes.” Levi growled, not even looking at her.

He pushed her out of the café and into the alleyway. Then he stood in front of her. His hands were crossed on his chest as he regarded her with cold eyes.

“Spill it out, Hange.”

“Huh? Spill what out?”

“What the fuck I did wrong.”

“Wh-- Levi, you did nothing wrong!”

“Then why the fuck are you ignoring me?”

Hange opened her mouth to reply, but Levi immediately cut her off. “Don’t try to deny it, Hange! You’ve been ignoring me for weeks now!”

He took a step towards her, and Hange tried to take a step away from him, but her back had hit the wall.

So Hange just stood there, hopelessly staring in Levi’s angry eyes.

“I thought I annoyed you.” Hange finally replied in an uncharacteristically small voice. She lowered her head in shame, unable to meet Levi’s gaze. There was something in his eyes, something that Hange couldn’t understand.

“Are you a goddamn idiot?” Levi asked after a few seconds. Despite the harshness of his words, his voice was soft. “Don’t you think I would make it very much clear if I didn’t like your company?”

“You like my company?” Hange widened her eyes in shock. She lifted her head to stare at Levi.

“Of course, I do, stupid.”

“And you consider me a friend?”

Levi sighed, but didn’t look away from Hange. “Unfortunately.”

Against her will, Hange’s lips curved into a big, happy smile. “And did you miss me all this time?”

Levi huffed, rolling his eyes. “I wouldn’t go _that_ far, but,” he stopped and stared right at Hange, letting her see the rare softness in his eyes. “It was quite boring without your stupid face and shitty jokes.”

And Hange couldn’t restrain herself anymore, she launched herself at Levi, pressing him tightly to her chest.

She promised herself she would treat Levi as a friend. And friends frequently hugged each other, right?

As she wrapped her hands around Levi’s neck, Hange suddenly felt his hands on her back as he pressed her even closer to him.

“Don’t do such stupid shit again, Hange,” he whispered in her shoulder. “I thought you got sick of me or something.”

“I never get sick of my friends. And _you_ are my _friend,_ Levi.” Hange giggled.

“Good,” Levi’s voice was quiet, but fierce. It sent a million of shivers down Hange’s spine. “Because you’re mine friend as well.”

Hange hurried to untangle herself from Levi. The more they stood so close to each other, the harder it became to stop herself from doing something stupid. Like kissing Levi, or telling him what exactly she felt for him.

“I probably need to go back to Nanaba,” Hange scratched her neck. “She probably thinks you dragged me out there to kill me, or something.”

“Oh, yeah, sorry about that, I guess. But it was your fault too, you’re the one who kept running away from me every time I wanted to talk to you.”

“Well, we are both a pair of idiots, then.” Hange chuckled. “I’ll see you around?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you around, Hange.”

* * *

“Oi, four-eyes,” Hange jumped at the sound of Levi’s voice. She was too lost in her thoughts to notice his approach. “We are closing soon, why aren’t you going home?”

Hange checked her watch and was surprised to find out that it was almost ten pm. “Oh my!” Hange exclaimed, grabbing her bag. “I completely forgot about the time!”

She got to her feet, but before she could take any step further, Levi grabbed her by the hand.

“Wait,” he narrowed his eyes and looked more closely at her. “Where is your umbrella?”

“My umbrella?” Hange awkwardly chuckled. “I don’t have any.”

“Are you out of your goddamn mind?” Levi almost growled. “Look at the weather!” he pointed to the window with his chin.

Hange looked out of the window. There was quite a storm outside. Huh, she seemed to miss that as well.

“I’ll be fine, Levi,” she tried to wave him off. “It’s just a rain.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Just a rain my ass.” He sighed deeply. “I’ll be finished in a couple of minutes. Wait for me, and I’ll walk you home.”

“Levi, that’s unnecessary!” Hange protested. “I don’t live that far from here, and nothing is going to happen to me.”

“And what if you get sick?” Levi pressed. Hange’s heart melted at the sight of his angry, yet worried gaze. “I’m walking you home, Hange, and I’m not taking no for an answer.”

Hange sighed, giving up. Despite what everyone thought about her, she knew when to choose her battles. And that was not the fight she had a chance of winning.

“You worry too much.” She muttered.

“Someone has to.”

* * *

After Levi finished with his cleaning and closed the café, they started to slowly make their way towards Hange’s apartment.

The wind was blowing heavily, and the raindrops were cold and sharp. Hange and Levi had to press close to each other to fit under one umbrella.

Since Hange was taller than Levi, she held the umbrella above both of them, making sure to protect Levi from the rain as much as possible. However, when Levi noticed that Hange was keeping the umbrella more above him than herself, he growled and snatched it out of her hands.

“You’re a goddamn idiot.” He mumbled as he proceeded to shield both of them from the rain.

Hange felt as a smile made its way on her lips once again. The wind was howling around them and the rain seemed to become even heavier than before, but Levi’s presence kept her warmer than she felt in days. 

* * *

“And we’re here,” Hange announced as they reached her apartment.

Levi nodded, looking up at her.

Hange knew that now she had to thank Levi for his concern and then say goodbye to him, maybe wish him a goodnight. She had to turn around and enter her apartment. But. Something inside of her didn’t allow her to do it.

So before she could stop herself, Hange asked.

“Would you like to come upstairs? I could make you some coffee.”

“I hate coffee,” Levi answered and Hange lowered her head, taking his words as an obvious refusal.

Hange hurriedly turned away, trying to hide her disappointed expression. But Levi’s hand on her forearm stopped her.

“But I would love to have a cup of tea.”

Immediately Hange’s lips curved into a big, happy smile. “Sure!” she exclaimed, grabbing Levi by the hand and dragging him into her apartment.

* * *

Holding mugs with hot beverage, Hange and Levi sat side by side at the sofa in Hange’s living room.

Levi seemed to look around the room, while Hange desperately tried to think of something to say to fill the awkward silence.

Usually, she was good at talking, _more than good,_ as people were frequently annoyed with her inability to shut up. But now, when she needed it so much, Hange couldn’t think of a single thing to say.

Her mind was still trying to come up with some topic of conversation, when Levi suddenly got to his feet, putting his mug on a coffee table.

“I… I’m sorry, Hange,” he breathed out. “I just can’t do this.”

Hange’s heart skipped a beat, as her lips slid downwards. She was such an idiot. Why did she even expect something different? Of course, Levi would hate spending time with her, it was probably too awkward for him, and Hange shouldn’t have even thought about asking him to come over.

She glanced at him, her mouth already forming an apology, but Hange stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed the look on Levi’s face. It was full of disgust and repulsion.

With the same look on his face, he picked one of the dozen papers that were scattered on Hange’s coffee table.

“What is this shit?” he asked, carefully holding the coffee stained paper with two fingers and showing it to Hange. “This is fucking… this is such a fucking mess, four-eyes. What the fuck?” he questioned, looking around the room.

He took a few steps, reaching a pile of Hange’s dirty laundry that she had been meaning to do for weeks now.

“What is this?” Levi continued in the same disgusted voice. He kicked the pile of clothes, as though it personally offended him. “How can you live surrounded by such trash? This is not an apartment, that’s a fucking garbage can.”

And Hange couldn’t hold it anymore, she burst out laughing. She bended over, continuing to laugh. Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes and her stomach started to hurt, but she couldn’t stop.

Here she was, thinking Levi wanted to leave, because he didn’t enjoy her company, while the man was just perplexed by state of Hange’s apartment.

“Oh my god, Levi,” Hange croaked after her laugh had subdued. “You’re something else. I don’t think I’ve ever seen such a clean-freak as you.”

Hange made a mistake of raising her head and looking at Levi. His displeased and annoyed face sent her into another fit of giggles.

“This isn’t funny, Hange. There is so much dirt and dust around, it’s not healthy for you to live like this. And you should be aware of that, you’re a biology professor!”

“Oi, you’re obviously exaggerating, Levi. _Maybe,_ my apartment is a bit unkempt, but it’s not nearly as bad as you say.”

“You’re right, it’s way worse.” Levi took off his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. “I can’t let you live like this, surrounded by such garbage.”

“Huh?” Hange cocked her head to the side, studying Levi curiously. “Just what are you trying to say by that, Levi?”

“I’m trying to say, four-eyes, that I’m going to clean your shit of an apartment.”

“Levi, no, no, no!” Hange walked up to him, waving her hands around. “You can’t do this!”

“Of course, I can, _I have to._ I won’t be able to fall asleep, knowing that my friend lives in such dirt.”

Hange involuntary smiled at Levi’s words. The way Levi casually called her a friend made her heart swell with fondness.

“Levi, c’mon,” Hange still tried to argue. “You’ve done enough for me already, you don’t have to clean my apartment as well.”

“Who told you I was going to do it alone?” Levi raised his eyebrow. “Your messy ass will help me. Go and fetch me a broom and a mop.”

Hange sighed, rubbing her forehead. “Is there any way I can stop you?”

“Don’t be an idiot, Hange.” Levi replied, not even looking at her as he already started to sort out her clothes.

Hange cursed quietly, as she walked out of the room to go look for the items Levi asked to retrieve. It’s going to be a very long night…

* * *

When Levi deemed their cleaning finally finished, Hange was ready to collapse. Which she did, sprawling onto her sofa.

Levi sat next to her. He didn’t look tired at all - on the contrary, there was a seemingly pleased expression on his face.

Hange had never seen Levi look so happy.

“Jesus, you’re definitely a clean-freak,” Hange sighed, turning her head to look at him.

Levi shrugged, unfazed by Hange’s insult. “You should thank me, four-eyes. Now your apartment looks like a place, where lives a human being, and not some sort of wild animal.”

“Whatever.” Hange replied, too tired to continue arguing.

Her hand reached over to her mug, and Hange was devastated to find out that their tea had long since grown cold.

“Oh, I should probably make another tea for us,” she said, closing her eyes. She would lie here just for a moment, and then she would get up and head to the kitchen.

A moment later, though, Hange was already asleep.

* * *

Hange woke up with a groan. The sun was shining too brightly, and Hange moved to shield her eyes.

She tried to raise her hand, but she couldn’t, something holding it tightly in one place.

Hange’s brows furrowed in confusion, as she tried to understand what was going on.

Firstly, the curtains in her room always protected her from the morning light, so how come she was woken up by a bright sunshine? Hange slowly opened her eyes and saw that she wasn’t lying in her bed.

She suddenly remembered last night’s events. She probably fell asleep on her sofa, too exhausted to move to her bed. But if she was sleeping on the sofa, then where was Levi? Did he go home?

Hange turned her head and immediately found an answer to her question. Levi was sitting on the sofa, his eyes closed. His hand was wrapped tightly around Hange’s shoulder as her head lied on his knees.

Hange felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. For the first time in her life, she didn’t know what to do.

Obviously, she needed to get up, but she didn’t want to wake Levi up. She wasn’t sure if she could look him in the eyes after he realizes that they fell asleep on each other.

But then Hange looked up at the clock on the wall, and all embarrassing thoughts left her mind. It was almost nine o’clock and that meant she was late for work!

Hange shot up to her feet, put on her glasses and ran to the wardrobe, searching for a change of clothes.

Her sudden movements raised Levi from his slumber. He rubbed his eyes, staring at Hange in confusion.

“Hange?” he asked, his voice husky from the sleep.

Hange closed her eyes, trying not to think about Levi’s obviously gorgeous voice.

“Hi!” she awkwardly waved at him, glancing at him briefly. Hange furiously shifted through her clothes, trying to restrain herself from turning around to look at Levi again. His morning bedhead was so adorable!

“I’m sorry, I would have offered you a breakfast, but I’m really late for work!” Hange explained hurriedly.

“It’s fine. My shift at the café starts soon as well. Can I use your shower, though?”

“Of course!” Hange smiled at him, grabbing her clothes and then hurrying to her bedroom to change.

* * *

They exited Hange’s apartment and then walked together until they reached the café. There their paths diverged, and after briefly hugging Levi, Hange rushed to her work.

Levi stood on a street, watching Hange until her lanky figure disappeared from his view. He sighed and then opened the door, entering the café.

And the first thing he saw inside was Mike’s grinning face.

“Well?” he asked smugly, crossing the hands on his broad chest and looking down at Levi. “Should I congratulate you?”

Levi stared at him, obviously confused. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“About you and Hange finally getting your shit together and admitting your feelings for each other!”

Levi felt a blush appearing on his cheeks. He pushed Mike away, walking further into café.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He muttered under his nose.

“There is no need to be ashamed!” Mike laughed. “And there is no need to deny it,” he continued, following after Levi. “You walked in here in the yesterday’s clothes _and,_ ” Mike leaned in, sniffing Levi. “You smell like Hange.”

Levi narrowed his eyes, looking at Mike in disgust. “Are you a fucking dog?”

Levi’s words made Mike laugh again. “She just has a very distinctive smell. Had it since childhood. Besides, I’ve seen you two through the window, you can’t deny it. So,” Mike clasped his giant hand on Levi’s shoulder. “Tell me how it went.”

Before Levi could open his mouth to tell Mike to fuck off, Erwin walked in. His eyebrows were raised high, as he gave Levi an impressive look.

“I wasn’t expecting you two to confess so quickly,” he admitted, shaking his head.

“I told you Hange wouldn’t dance around for too long,” Mike argued. “It was Hange, who made the first move, right?” he asked Levi.

For a long moment, Levi stared at them in disbelief. He expected something like that from Mike, _but Erwin_? Going behind his back to gossip about his personal life? And his relationship with Hange?!

Honestly, Levi didn’t know what was going on between him and Hange. When he woke up today, with his hands wrapped around Hange, he felt strangely relaxed. He didn’t feel awkward or embarrassed. Waking up next to Hange felt almost _natural,_ as though it’s how the things were meant to be.

Sleeping next to Hange felt good, and Levi couldn’t remember the last time he slept so soundly.

Levi knew what he felt for Hange, no matter how much he tried to deny it at first. He knew that he liked her more than just a friend, but he had no idea how Hange felt about him. Was he just a friend for her or something more?

But Levi always stopped himself there, there was no way Hange could actually see him as something more, she was funny and smart, she could find someone ten times better than Levi. Someone whose mind didn’t freeze every time they talked about feelings, someone who could use their words to express how much they admire and treasure Hange, and how much better their life became, when she decided to enter it.

Just thinking about this, Levi’s head began to hurt. Feelings and all this romantic shit was such a pain in the ass! And now Erwin and Mike were bothering him about it!

“Nothing happened,” Levi gritted between his teeth, glaring at the two blondes. “I walked her home, because she forgot her umbrella, and then she invited me for a cup of tea. Her apartment was a fucking mess, so I started cleaning it. We got tired and then fell asleep. End of the story.” He said with warning in his voice, staring at Mike and daring him to say something.

“Well, that does sound like the truth,” Erwin chuckled. “So our bet is still on, Mike.”

Levi widened his eyes, as he stared up at Erwin, not believing he had actually heard everything correctly. Erwin and Mike made a bet? About him and Hange? What a couple of fucking assholes.

“You are fucking morons.” Levi muttered darkly, prompting Mike and Erwin to start laughing.

Levi rolled his eyes, paying them no mind, and went to the closet to grab his cleaning supplies. At least someone in this shithole had to start working, and not just stand around, gossiping like a pair of schoolgirls.

* * *

“No, Hange, that’s not how you do it,” Levi sighed, slapping Hange’s hand away for the tenth time today.

He agreed to give her another piano lesson, and was beginning to regret it. Hange’s сhildhood teachers were right, she was terrible at music. But still, Levi patiently continued to show her the same few notes again and again.

“You press the keys too hard, you need to do it gently,” Levi told her.

Looking at Hange’s confused face, Levi rose from his seat and came to stand behind Hange. He put his hands on top of hers.

“You press them like that,” he whispered into Hange’s ear, gently guiding her hands.

“Alright,” Hange nodded and Levi had probably imagined the slight shivering in her voice. “Yeah, I think I got it.”

“Okay,” Levi agreed, moving away from Hange. He briefly squeezed her shoulder, before sitting next to her on the bench.

Hange put her hands on the piano, repeating the short melody Levi tried to teach her.

Levi’s eyes widened, when she recreated it almost perfectly, her fingers moving confidently across the keyboard.

“That was… good,” Levi said in the same disbelieving voice. “It was really good, Hange.”

“You actually think so?” Hange asked, her lips already curving into a smile.

Levi nodded, a small smile appearing on his lips as well.

“Yay!” Hange threw her hands in the air. “I’m finally managed to do it right!”

Then Hange wrapped her hands around Levi’s neck, pressing him close to her. “That’s all thanks to you, Levi!” Hange exclaimed in a really loud voice. Levi would have moved away from her and reprimanded her for being so nosy, but being so close to Hange, inhaling her faint scent and feeling her warmth, was… good. Levi didn’t wish for her to move away.

A couple of moments later, though, Hange pulled away from him. She didn’t move too far, still keeping her hands around his neck, as she gazed softly at him.

Levi felt himself slowly drowning in the depth of her beautiful brown eyes.

“You are an excellent teacher, Levi,” Hange whispered.

She was so close, Levi could count all of her eyelashes. He suddenly noticed faint freckles on her cheeks, and a slight smile tugged on Levi’s lips as he looked closely at them.

When Levi looked up, returning his gaze to Hange’s eyes, he found out that she was actually looking on his lips.

Did she… Did she want to kiss him? Could it be that she was feeling the same as him?

Hange kept staring at his lips, and Levi leaned in slightly, silently giving Hange the permission to kiss him.

Levi closed his eyes, his heart beating wildly in his chest, as he waited for Hange to finally connect her lips with his.

However, a second later Hange untangled herself completely from him. Levi opened his eyes, staring at her in confusion.

In the meanwhile, Hange swiftly got to her feet and was already turning away from Levi.

“I… I need to go home!” she exclaimed, sounding cheerful, but Levi heard the nervousness in her voice. “I suddenly remembered I… I left the stove on! Yes! So, yeah, see you later, Levi!”

Hange almost ran out of the café, while Levi sat still, staring at her retreating form.

He broke out of his daze, when he heard the sound of the door closing after Hange.

Shooting up from his seat, Levi ran after her.

He caught up with her a minute later, and grabbing her wrist, Levi dragged into the alleyway behind the café.

“What the fuck, Hange?” Levi asked furiously. “Why do you keep running away from me?”

Levi was sure, he was _sure_ Hange felt something for him. Why else she would be staring at his lips so intently, if she had no desire to kiss them?

“I’m not running away!” Hange protested, taking a few steps away from Levi. “I… just really need to go home.”

“Do I look like an idiot who would believe this bullshit?” Levi growled. “Just tell me the truth, goddamn it! If I’m making you uncomfortable, just say so!”

“You’re not making me uncomfortable,” Hange fiercely denied. “You’re making me way too comfortable, and that’s what scares me.” Her voice became quiet, almost a whisper, and Hange lowered her head, not able to look at Levi’s face, which was so unusually full of emotions.

“Hange…” Levi made a small, tentative step towards her. He wanted to take another one, wanted to reach Hange and hold her in his arms, but he didn’t want to scare her. “Back at the café… What did you want to do? Just tell me, Hange.”

Hange shook her head. “I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because if I do, then it will ruin everything. It will ruin our friendship and you’ll start to hate me.”

“Nonsense.” Levi’s fierce voice made Hange raise her head to look at him. He was staring right at her, his grey eyes burning with intensity. “There is nothing, _nothing_ , you can do that would make me hate you. And I promise you, I swear to you, Hange,” he took another step towards her, finally coming close enough to grab her hand. He raised it to his lips, pressing a quick kiss to her knuckles. “That I would never stop considering you my friend.”

Hange gazed at him, completely speechless. Her hand burned, where Levi’s lips touch it. Hange wanted to feel those lips on hers, she wanted it so badly, more than anything in this world.

And looking in Levi’s eyes, his beautiful grey eyes that gazed so softly at her right now, Hange couldn’t lie to him. So she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, preparing for her next words.

“I wanted to kiss you.”

Hange didn’t dare to open her eyes, to look at Levi’s obviously disgusted and disappointed face.

But suddenly Hange felt Levi’s hands on her cheeks. She tentatively opened her eyes and met Levi’s gentle gaze.

“You wanted to kiss me?” he asked slowly.

Hange nodded, not trusting her voice right now.

“Do you… do you still want to kiss me?”

Hange’s eyes widened as she heard a slight nervousness in Levi’s voice.

She again nodded in agreement, and Levi took a deep breath.

“Alright,” he said more to himself than to her. “So if I were to kiss you right now, would that be okay?”

“More than okay.” Hange finally found her voice, her heart beginning to beat faster.

“Oh, okay. Then,” Levi looked at her face critically. “I’m going to kiss you. Right now. Is that still okay?”

Hange quietly chuckled, amused by Levi’s anxiety. “You don’t have to do it, if you don’t want to.” she told him with a smile.

“No, I want to,” Levi stubbornly replied. “I wanted to do it for a very long time.”

Hange was shocked to hear this. Did Levi really feel the same way as her? All this time?

“Are you serious?” she asked.

“No, all of it had been a part of my very elaborate prank,” Levi rolled his eyes. “You know how much I like pranking people, four-eyes.”

Hange gave him a light shove, giggling. “You’re such an asshole, Levi!”

“Yes, I am,” Levi told her seriously. “I’m a rude asshole, who is incapable of talking about his feelings, and hides his true emotions behind insults.”

“Mm, and you’re also a horrible clean-freak.” Hange added.

“Yeah, you still want to kiss me?”

“Well, that depends. Do you want to kiss a messy, loud and slightly crazy scientist in stupid glasses?”

“Very much so.”

“Alright then,” Hange leaned in, her lips hovering inches away from Levi’s. “Still haven’t changed your mind?”

“Goddamn it, Hange,” Levi growled, grabbing her by the back of her head and crushing their lips in a passionate kiss.

Hange moved her hands to Levi’s shoulders, bringing him even closer to her.

They continued to kiss until they were out of breath. When they broke apart, Hange grinned at Levi, staring at his slightly flushed face and red lips.

“That wasn’t such a bad kiss,” Hange commented, leaning in for another one.

“That was a very good kiss!” Hange and Levi suddenly heard a very familiar voice.

They turned around and saw Mike and Erwin. They wore identical smug grins, as they stared at Hange and Levi with amused eyes.

“I didn’t know you were such a good kisser, Levi!” Mike shouted, chuckling at the furious expression on Levi’s face. “Hange, did you enjoy it? Was it better than that time when I kissed you on a bet when we were kids?”

Ignoring Levi’s curious (and slightly disgusted) stare, Hange laughed. “Literally any kiss is better than that one, Mike!” she replied, grinning at her friend.

“Were you two really watching us this whole time?” Levi grumbled.

“We had a bet!” Mike argued. “We needed to find out who was the winner.”

“Oh?” Hange looked up. “And who was?”

“Are you serious, Hange?” Levi hissed. “Those two were spying on us like a pair of fucking creeps.”

“That’s because they are a pair of fucking creeps,” Hange shrugged. “And I want to know who the winner was.”

“Well, Hange was technically the one, who confessed first,” Mike began.

“But Levi was the one who kissed her,” Erwin protested. “And if it wasn’t for Levi running after Hange, they would be continuing this pining nonsense for another couple of month.”

“Fine, you’re right.” Mike shook his head, looking at Hange. “You’ve disappointed me. I thought you would be the one to make the first move, and not our angry shorty.”

“Jesus Christ!” Levi shouted. “Can you two morons just leave us alone already?”

“Alright, alright, we’re leaving,” Erwin said, chuckling. Mike obviously wanted to add something else, but Erwin grabbed him by the hand, leading him away.

Levi released a sigh when the door closed behind them.

“Fucking assholes.” He muttered under his breath.

“Oi, don’t be such a grump,” Hange teased him, softly ruffling his hair. 

“Whatever,” Levi grumbled.

In the next second, he wrapped his hands around Hange’s waist looking up at her with a smirk.

“I think we should continue where we left off. Would you like to?”

“I would love to.” Hange replied, leaning in and pressing her lips to his.

As Levi kissed Hange, he thought that he would probably never get tired of doing this. He tangled his hand in her soft hair and felt her smile against his lips, and his mouth curved into his a smile of his own.


End file.
